Mirror Universe
"So, your saying Mirror Me here came from another time period? like the future or something?" :"No, I'm saying Mirror You here came from an Alternate time period. An entire other universe that's the same... except slightly different." :::~Six Explaining the Mirror Universe to Jor. the mirror universe is an alternate verson of the BHOD Universe where the Rakatan's Infinite Empire never fell and continued to control the galaxy for thousands of years. It contains alternate version of the BHOD Universe's inhabitants as well as alternate versions of it's planets. In many ways the Mirror Universe is an exact carbon copy of the BHOD and Star Wars Universes. However it's people, history, governments, and cultures are vastly different then those of either the BHOD universe or the Star Wars universe. For instance, The Jor Halcyon from the Mirror Universe, while having nearly 98% identical DNA, exactly the same appearnce and personality, are completely separate species. History: The Mirror Universe is how the BHOD Universe would have progressed if the Kosh had never touched it. Without Kosh influence the Celestials would not have evolved to their advanced state quickly enough. They taught the Ratakans they're advanced technology, but were not advanced enough to engineer the force stripping virus to keep their empire in check. The Ratakans defeated the Celestials, taking their homeworld and it's advanced technology for their own which advanced them centuries in a short period of time. The Builders then set about controlling the rest of the Galaxy. Constructing multiple Star Forges they constructed massive fleets to control the galaxies populace. Their capitol ships were built dozens at a time. Interdictor class cruisers were cranked out of the Star Forges like land speeders from an assembly line. The Ratakans, in their security, and arrogance never changed their design. Interdictor class cruisers have been their means of transport for several thousand years with only slight upgrades made to their systems. The Ratakans built armies of Droids to do their dirty work for them. They advanced in robotics, building meaner, deadlier robots. They're expertise in robotics and AI programming has only been matched by their abilities in integrating the force with technology. Their robotic soldiers are the most feared in the galaxy. The Rebels Many races were enslaved, others were erradiccated completely. Some species were targeted for extinction simply because they had a high level of force sensitive births. The Mitsukai of Tishi were just such a target, but not before they discovered the blade of balance burried on their world. The blade itself was lost. It's unknown what happened to it, but it did survive the attack and is intact, somewhere. Thanks to it's chosen, those who were named Immortals, a handful of their species were able to survive the Rataka bombardment. These few hundred Mitsukai, found several minor groups of humans on the planets of Tatooine and Coruscant who were also resisting. Together they built their own small atmospheric craft and kept them in hiding. The rebels managed to steal a few Ratakan ships which allowed them to travel the galaxy, recruiting more. Wookies from Kashyyyk, nearly the entire populace of Corellia rioted against the Builders when the Immortals told them of the resistance. The planet wide riot was put down, but hundreds of Corellians joined the rebel cause and with them they're spirit, and they're shipbuilding know how. The rebels became a viable threat to the builders, and they're targeted for extermination on sight. The Immortals, the only 5 individuals on the rebel's side that can use the force, are the only individuals who can operate the Ratakan hyperdrives, so they are on the top of the Builder's hit list. The rebels are busy trying to develop non force based hyperdrives but the work is slow. No one in the galaxy has thought FTL travel is possible without the force for thousands of years so they are building something that purposely breaks the laws of physics pretty much from scratch. Ratakan raids are common. The Builders battle droids are deployed from their massive fleets and destroy entire city blocks just to get one safe house with a small rebel cell within it. Their droids slaughter entire crowds of people to get one suspected rebel. buildings leveled, cities razed to the ground, slave ships blasted out of the sky because a riot begins in one cell block. But still, the rebels fight on. they're recruiting numbers ballence out their losses, and the atrocities the Ratakans commit only cause more to rebel.